


Faded

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Prompt Me a Prompt [19]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Modern Era, Post Finale, Waiting for Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was gray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Heart of Camelot Forum Weekly Drabble Challenge.
> 
>  
> 
> 19th Challenge: The Full Spectrum
> 
> Take your randomly generated character(s), color, and emotion, and write a drabble based around those three concepts.
> 
> I got Merlin, Gray and Frightened.

He was gray.  
  
The sky was gray above him, and below him the mists filled the land with shades of grey.  
  
Gray was his beard, and gray was his heart.  
  
He walked on because he must, but he didn’t know why he was walking anymore.  
  
Everything he had lived for was long gone.  
  
This was another world, another time. There was no place for magic, no place for honor.  
  
No place for his King.  
  
And yet… Yet, he must wait. Wait for the day that should have come a thousand times, and that never did.  
  
Sometimes, he forgot why he was walking, why he was waiting.  
  
Sometimes, he forgot why he must stand near the tower and what he was meant to hope for.  
  
That scared him, it scared him more than anything had ever scared him in all those centuries.  
  
He was getting lost. Lost and gray in world that was the graveyard of everyone he ever knew.  
  
He walked and waited, the gray of the fumes, the gray of the buildings, the gray of the streets and skies, as gray as he was – not truly black as death and not truly colorful as life – but what for, he could no longer say.  
  
He couldn’t remember what was there beyond gray.  
  
All he was was gray.


End file.
